Rukia's Revenge
by Chlocat
Summary: Rukia can remember one thing from her childhood... her death and now she wants revenge! would love you guys to read, promote and review my story 3 Love you guys x Chlocat 33
1. Chapter 1

Rukia's Revenge!

**Chapter 1.**

**When I was a little girl my mom, me, my dad and my sister used to live in a HUGE house by the river. I can't really remember where though because Soul Reapers aren't supposed to remember where they lived or anything from their life in the world of the living. I don't remember most of it, i just remember two things, the river and my family's death! We were happy where we were you see. I was only young and my sister was about fourteen. My mom and dad were quite young too and my mom was extremely pretty. My dad I can't remember at all, I know he was big but that is all i can remember about him! I can't remember his face and after I got sent to the soul society i never saw them again, I just saw my sister. You see as me and my sister died in each other's arms we were sent to the soul society together. This meant she was able to look after me! There she raised me like i was her own, she fed me, bathed me, bought new clothes for me but in the end the Rukon District got way too much for her, the noisy children; the rough background and the general lack of money, I got too much for my sister and she left me in the street, i don't hold it against her or anything i am just sad, sad that she left me alone to fend for myself, no money, no explanation, no nothing. That was the last time i saw her, as illness got to her and took her life yet again, this time i didn't go with her, this time I had to brave it alone!**

**I do not own bleach or any of the characters... This is a made up storyline with elements of bleaches hints! Please Review:D x 3 First Review I will dedicate a chapter3**


	2. Chapter 2

Rukia's Revenge!

**Chapter 1.**

**When I was a little girl my mom, me, my dad and my sister used to live in a HUGE house by the river. I can't really remember where though because Soul Reapers aren't supposed to remember where they lived or anything from their life in the world of the living. I don't remember most of it, i just remember two things, the river and my family's death! We were happy where we were you see. I was only young and my sister was about fourteen. My mom and dad were quite young too and my mom was extremely pretty. My dad I can't remember at all, I know he was big but that is all i can remember about him! I can't remember his face and after I got sent to the soul society i never saw them again, I just saw my sister. You see as me and my sister died in each other's arms we were sent to the soul society together. This meant she was able to look after me! There she raised me like i was her own, she fed me, bathed me, bought new clothes for me but in the end the Rukon District got way too much for her, the noisy children; the rough background and the general lack of money, I got too much for my sister and she left me in the street, i don't hold it against her or anything i am just sad, sad that she left me alone to fend for myself, no money, no explanation, no nothing. That was the last time i saw her, as illness got to her and took her life yet again, this time i didn't go with her, this time I had to brave it alone!**

**I do not own bleach or any of the characters... This is a made up storyline with elements of bleaches hints! Please Review:D x 3 First Review I will dedicate a chapter3**


	3. PLEASE READ ME! :

Hey guys, just a little note.. i would really appreciate it if my readers could comment on my story so far before i run ahead and continue as i would like to know wether you like the direction that it is headed and wether it is for you so please comment/review and i would like it to be criticised as well for the haters :) thanks too all of you though. in two days I have had 33 hits and 16 views, i hope it will go up and would appreciate your help 33 thanks :) Chlo 


	4. Chapter 3

-THE SOUL SOCIETY… BYAKUYA KUCHIKI'S ROOM-

"Brother… How are you? May I ask you something?"

"Make it quick Rukia, I have work to do and you have a substitute soul reaper to control, you're lucky Captain Kenpachi Zuraki is not here to keep him entertained, THAT would be a disaster and probably destruction of part of the Rukon district, again."

"Yes, Brother, Captain Kuchiki may I please ask you a question about my sister, I am so confused, I keep on getting the final memory and I just need one more thing to be confirmed before I leave for my mission…"

"Mission? What mission?"

"Well… ERrrrrrrrrrrrrr….."

"Spit it out Rukia come on!"

"Me and Ichigo are going to errrrrrm… we are going to go on a one month expedition to kill hollows in the south of Japan."

"Liar! I will not ask you again as you probably have a good reason for hiding the truth, but Rukia don't get in trouble please, the clans name is getting dirtier every second you address that substitute soul reaper, Now GO!... Wait, the question you had for me, what was it?"

"My sister, why did she leave me?" as I said this, the thoughts racing round my head were horrific, she hated me, I was a bad child, I was ugly, what could it be? I needed to know before I did what had to be done, I needed to know why she abandoned me in death!

"I don't know." The words whispered quietly, I knew I had bought pain and sadness back into brother's life and I felt really bad and before he had a chance to say anything else, I ran. Tears burning my eyes and I didn't know what to do, or where I was running and then I noticed where I was, the place where she lay me on the doorstep all those years ago, the place where she walked out of my life leaving me to fend for myself and those bitter memories blocked out any good, or love I had left for my sister and now I was hollow, I knew what I had to do to mend myself, I had to kill the hollow that tore my family apart, I had to kill the hollow that took my families and my life, I had to kill the hollow who had made me hollow!

Hey guys what do ya think? X comment fan vote pleeeease leave me feedback :D love ya guys :D and first one to review I shall dedicate to you ;)


	5. Needs to be read guys x

HEY GUYS :)  
I Have decided that you are all being very mean and i am not ganna write anymore of this story until you comment, so if you really love me, or the story then i will love you for ever and the story will go on! I promise! just 30 seconds of your time to give me some ideas about my story,  
where you think it should go and also on how the plot is so far... I would really really appreciate it!  
Love you guys!x from your writer Chlo xxx 


	6. BlurbsSummaries needed x

Hey again guys!  
I was wondering if anyone could write a summary for my story and the best one will go up as the real one!  
It has to be 100-200 words and leave people to read more of the story! All of the entries i get will go as one chapter of this story and then i will get people to leave a review saying whose is best! I would really appreciate guys and when i have a summary, i promise that i will carry on with the story! love you guys!  
Chlo . xx 


	7. Sorry Guys xox :

Hey Readers 33

Lots of people are reading this story now as it has 164 views and 66 visitors, that is in just 16 days and I am so glad you have all took the time to read my story, however I said in my last authors note that I would not continue my story unless people reviewed it and I am being serious :/ sorry guys x so take the time to read my story and just leave a small review on saying what you think and the same story is up on wattpad so if ya wanna vote then you know where to go! Anyway please just take a couple of seconds to tell me what you think of the story so far and I would be eternally grateful

Love all of you! Chloé


	8. Reviews needed!

GUYS YOUR KILLING ME HERE D:  
PLEASE. all i am asking is for one small review on how my story is going, the plot, how it is and some criticism! If you think that there is no point in commenting because someone else is going to then everyone will do that and we will get no where!  
please think about it :D love you guys Chlo 


	9. AUTHOR NOTE SOWWY

Hey guys really really sorry i haven't written in a while. Lots of things to do :P just wonderin whether you wanted me o carry on with the story? Is it good? Just general feedback and maybe if you want to add to some of the plot? Sorry for any spelling mistakes it was just a quick note see ya later and remember to review :D x love Chloé


End file.
